The Girl on Fire, After Pages
by OutOfLove7916
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are together and have 2 kids. There are worst storms though, and the past never goes away, does it? Can these two troubled lifes face more pain together? Well I guess you will just have to read to know!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

I wake up to the best man anything could offer. Peeta. I had a nightmare last night, but his face makes me forget what it was about. From his curly blond hair to his smile while he sleeps, I want to take this moment a make it last forever. I love him so dearly words can not describe. I hear a cry, it must be the boy awake. Quietly I get up trying not to wake Peeta. As I walk out the door I turn just one more time to see him sleeping, smile, and walk away.

"Quiet, we don't want to wake daddy" I tell baby Jake, but he just smiles and laughs.

I turn to see who is there only to see Peeta with a big smile on his face. He takes the baby, and gives me a kiss.

"Go to bed, I've got it." I resist for a moment then realize how tired I am, finally I give in and tell him "okay" he smiles. He is always so happy, through the ups and downs in life he still smiles at me. I love him so much. I quietly walk down the hall to our room and fall back into a deep sleep.

I wake up around 10 to the fresh smell of Peeta's bread. We opened a bread shop a little while after I got pregnant with Jake. It was stressful, but Peeta found a way to make it a fun project. I see Peeta bringing me a fresh slice of bread, just the way I like it. He gives me it and I kiss him. Suddenly the world disappears and its just Peeta and I. We kiss, kiss, and kiss. It gets more passionate as time goes by, but I don't mind.

I don't realize how long its been till Jake waddles in on his little chubby legs, with a roll in one hand and an empty bottle in the other. He screams "MEEK!" what he calls milk. Finally I get up not realizing Peeta and I's hands are in each others hair. So slowly se separate and walk to the kitchen together.

Before I know it its 2 and Prim walks in from school. I named her Prim short for Primrose. When she came she reminded my so much of my sister Prim I couldn't resist. I didn't even have to tell Peeta my thoughts on the name, he already knew.

Suddenly she rushes to Peeta grabbing him. I didn't see the burn till she lifted his hand. "Daddy what happened!" she screams.

"Its just a burn from the bakery" she rushes him to our little boxed in corner we use for a first aid space. Its amazes me how much she reminds me of my sister Prim, which some days only makes me want to cry. I miss her so much, but I remind myself I am strong and don't cry in front of the children.


	2. Returning of the Forgotten

****I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!****

Part 2

Its around 7 and Peeta and I just put the kids down to bed when there is a knock at the door.

Peeta rushes to the front door while I close Jakes door.

"Hi" Peeta says tensely. When I walk to the door I realize the problem. Gale.

He smiles at me. I haven't seen him in years. He looks different, but he still has the same smile.

"Hi Gale" I say nervously

He comes to give me a hug. Its awkward for me, but obviously he is comfortable.

Im mad. Who does he think he is not sending me one letter, one call sence we saw each other last!

"Keep quiet the kids are asleep" I tell him, he is shocked.

"Yo-you have kids?" he stutters. I grab Peetas hand. "We have Kids"

He sits down "So I guess the guy who tried to kill you got his memory back?"

I look at Peeta he is obviously embarrassed "You can say that" I say, I lift Peetas chin towards me and kiss him.

Gale looks sick. "What?" I say. "Get a room" he tells me.

How dare him say that! I feel heat rising to my face. "Listen! You came hear after YEARS of not even sending me a single LETTER! And you feel the right to just march right in and tell us to 'get a ROOM'? HOW DARE YOU!" I am about to run over and punch him when the baby starts crying.

"Great! See what you did!" I run to Jakes room trying to calm myself down, I don't want him to see me like this. Not now, not ever.

I've just gotten Jake to settle down when I hear Peeta tell Gale to "please leave" then he comes to Jakes room and hugs me from behind. He starts to pull away when I grab his hands.

"Don't, just hold me. Please" He holds me closer and whispers in my ear.

"Always"


	3. Forgiveness Takes Time

I wake up happy as I can be. I turn my head to see Peeta pulling his shirt on. He is wearing the shirt that shat makes his abs look extra defined. He looks up and sees me staring, he smiles and gives me a kiss.

"Hey, beautiful. Did I wake you?" he says

"Nah" I reply

I grab my robe and put it on, and sit back on the bed. "Guess what?" I tell him.

"What" he looks surprised. "I love you Peeta" I say with the biggest smile I can give him. "And I love you more than anything in the world Katniss" he says picking me up bridal style and swinging me around in circles till we are dizzy and fall on the bed.

I look at him. He looks at me. The next thing I know we are in a deep long kiss, things get interesting, and there is a knock at the door.

We don't even have to think a second before we know who it is, again. Gale.

Peeta and I quickly pick outfits out for each other and go to the door.

Peeta opens the door, Gale has two turkeys for us.

"Fresh game for forgiveness?" he ask sympathetic

"No" I say immediately

I know Peeta's upset with him too, but he is too forgiving.

"Katniss come on." Peeta says

"Give me one reason to forgive him!" I yell

"He is your best friend" Peeta says. I know its hard for him. He knows we kissed in the woods when we were 'friends' but he is obviously trying to ignore that.

"He was my friend" I say

Gale looks hurt, but I don't care anymore. If he were my friend he would have come and seen me. Written me letters. He would have cared.

Gale walks to the sink and puts the two large turkeys in. I know I'm giving him a hard time, but he can get over that.


	4. Smiles For Prim

********I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES** ******

**PART 4**

**SHOUTOUT TO **eddyluvpeeta12!** THANKS FOR MY FIRST REVIEW!**

Finally Gale got the message and left.

"I hate him sometimes!" I scream. Peeta looks at me concerned

"I know how you feel , the way he use to look at you… the way he looks at you." He trails off.

"I just want him off my mind" I complain.

"If you want to go open the bakery I will wake the kids and bring them?" he smiles

"That sounds great! I love you Peeta, what would I ever do without you?" I smile and we walk to each other.

"I don't know die? You love me more than my bread?" he winks.

"Now that's a hard one" I wink back and kiss him, kiss him, and kiss him!

I walk over to the Bakery and unlock the door, turn on all the lights, and start the ovens. By the time I'm done, I turn to see Peeta hand and hand with Jake and Prim.

Just the way he is with kids. I could only wish to be like that one day. When they are at the door I pick up Jake and bring him and Prim to a little play room such space in the back of the bakery.

When I walk to the front of the bakery I see Peeta making dough for the bread and I come up and hug him from behind. Slowly I work my hands up his body to his eyes slowly stoping at his lips and rising.

"Guess who?" I say in a deep voice

"Oh hey Gale!" he says jokingly

I slap his arm and turn him around and deeply kiss him.

The door bells ring meaning we have a customer. Peeta and I entwine our hands and walk to the front to see who it is.

Our smiles disappear as soon as we see Gale. Again. How hard is it for this guy to get a message.

"Gale my kids are here please don't." I plead

"Can I see them? Please?" He says begging.

I start to say no when I look at Peeta and he is giving me that look. Before I can say anything Peeta Says "yes"

I can not believe him! Peeta? I knows its for my best so I find a way to ignore it.

As soon as Jake sees Gale he starts smiling, just like his father. Always smiling! And Prim starts asking him questions. I think its funny so I can't help but laugh.

"Did you know you have a few gray hairs? Yep I see them there and there!" Prim starts pointing all over Gales head

The more pointing and questions the more I laugh. That's when I realize that's the first time I have been happy with Gale around in over 15 years.


	5. Old Love or Hatred?

**Okay I know it's been a wile, but schools been jam packed this week! Promise I will write more this weekend but here is a short one! Please don't forget to review! Tell me your thoughts on Gale being back maybe?**

I finally stop laughing, look up and see Peeta and Gale looking at me like I'm crazy.

"What?" I ask them kind of embarrassed.

"What did you name her?" Gale ask like he already knows.

"Prim, and the boy is James" I say back. "She looks just like you, you know…" he trails off.

"Just my hair, otherwise they only look like Peeta" I say and smile at Peeta.

"And his eyes" Gales snares, I now remember James eyes look like mine, only making me feel bad for forgetting even for a moment.

James yawns and I know its time or his nap "Well I better put them down for a nap" I say Picking up James and telling Prim "come on"

"I'll get them, yall catch up" Peeta says reaching out for James who is now wining For Daddy

Finally I give in to Peetas sparkly clear blue eyes "Fine" I hand James to him and they walk out the bakery

After there gone there's a weird silence

"So…" I say trying to break the silence

"Do you hate?" Gale blurts out. I'm stunned at the fact he would ask that type of question. Yet maybe he is right, maybe I hate him. There's this part of me that wants to say no, but the other part tells me to say yes because he is the reason Prims dead.

"Don't hate be because of Prim, please. I'm sorry for what happened, but there's a reason for everything" He says breaking my thoughts. I remember getting the letter from Haymitch he had gotten by accident but was sent to me. It said that they had found evidence that it was Gales parachutes that were set off on the children.

Suddenly I feel this strong hatred towards Gale, then I'm mad, and finally I start crying. I can't bare the thought that Prims gone, and how much I hate Gale for this. "THIS! This? This was NOT the correct plan for Prim. She had dreams! She had dreams in the palm of her hand! And YOU took them away. For what? To be able to tell everyone you killed a bunch of children? That you killed the hopes and dreams of my sister!"

"Ca-Catnip I'm so sorry you know it wasn't like that, it's just-" I cut him off "It was just something to get rid of the capital? That's all you every say it was! But my sister wasn't part of the capital and NOW she is gone! Just get out! I can't even look at you anymore!" I scream. Gales face goes from the saddest face I have ever seen on him to a red mad face. He storms out.

I don't know what to do anymore, so I find myself on the floor screaming for Prim. But I know she isn't coming. These feeling were almost gone but Gale brought them back stronger. And I HATE him for that…

**Sorry Gale lovers but it you don't like what you se, don't read! :D Again, PLEASE review! Any ideas? Review! Any thoughts? Review! Thanks! **


	6. This is So Blizzard!

**Hope yall are likening my stories! PLEASE REVIEW!**

I just kept screaming and crying. I didn't know what do. I hear the back door open, but I don't bother to see who it is.

"Katniss!" Peeta yells running towards me. He Picks me up and puts me in his lap, but all I can do is crumble down like a breaking tree.

"Katniss, did Gale hurt you?" He asks. "No" I say back crying harder.

"What happened then?" he says pulling me closer in.

Finally I look up at his beautiful blue eyes, only to see them blur away with a tear. He then gently wipes the tears off my face.

"He talked abo-about Prim" now I'm just wailing. Life feels like a nightmare and Gales the star of it.

Before I can say anything else Peeta hugs me one more time and picks me up bridal style, we walk out the bakery.

**. . . . .**

I must have fallen asleep while Peeta brought me home, because now I'm in bed with Prim holding James in the rocking chair next to me. She sees I am awake now and hands me James who immediately wakes up.

"MaMa" James chants hitting my arm with excitement, so I just smile and blow on his chubby tummy.

"Daddy went to the weather house to check on the storm" Prim tells me. The weather house is a place here where any citizen can go check the weather, but most people only go if it looks like there's a big storm coming. It finally hits me.

"What storm?" I ask now worried.

"You didn't see it outside?" Prim ask.

I quickly get up still holding James and grabbing Prim's hand rushing to the front door.

I gasp at the sight. I have only seen these clouds a few times in my life on the Victory tour. A blizzards coming, fast. From what I can tell we only have a few hours.

I quickly make a grocery store list and give Prim some money. She knows what to do the Grocery Store in only I little more that 1/4th a mile down from our house.

I put a baby James on the end of the hall, close all the doors, and give him a few toys.

I'm grabbing some boards when Peeta rushes back to help me.

"Katniss, there's a huge blizzard coming we only have about and hour and a half!" he says so worried. I can tell he remembers that part of the victory tour.

"I already sent Prim to the grocery store. Now lets do this together so we can hurry up and go board up the bakery." I say smiling at him.

We finish in about 20 minutes, Prims walking up with a few bags of groceries so we grab them from her and take them inside.

James is asleep on the floor so we leave Prim in charge of him and to put the groceries up.

We go to the bakery and sense we know what we are doing now we finish in 15 minutes and head back home.

About half way there it starts snowing and getting windy pretty fast so we jog the rest of the way. By the time we are home we can barely see 2 feet in front of our faces.

We lock the door and check on the kids. Prim put James in his crib and cleaned the hallway, her bedroom, even James' bedroom, and now she is working on organizing the medicine corner.

I kiss her on the top of her head "Honey go to bed we will get the rest" I tell her. She is obviously tired because she doesn't hesitate and goes strait to her room. Within minutes we hear snoring from both rooms.

Peeta and I have almost finished cleaning the house and are now working on our bedroom. Its not that our room was a mess its just Peeta is very precise and organized.

When we go to our closet I find our emergency supplies kit. It's very heavy for some reason so Peeta gets it. I don't remember putting this kit together so I ask Peeta. "When did you make this?"

"Oh I made it when we moved in, but its been so long I don't even remember whats in it." He says. So after he pulls it out the closet I look to find" a generator and charger, a few canned foods, 5 bottles of water, a water filter, and a blanket.

I pick up the generator and charger and bring them to the kitchen and I plug it up so it can charge some.

Peeta and I are bored now so we try to crack open the door to check on the blizzard, but when we do all we see is a big wall of snow. We can hear the blizzard outside so we just close and lock the door again.

Peeta and I grab one of our not so family movies and fall asleep together.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. kids?

I wake up to the sound of the electricity going out. "Peeta" I whisper waking him up. Suddenly I can feel the heat leaving the room and the cold entering.

Sense I grew up in the seam I don't know how to use a generator so I leave that to Peeta. The kids rooms must be getting cold because I hear both snores being replaced with chattering yaws.

Within minutes Peeta has the electricity back on, and I hear more snoring. We don't know what to do so we go back to bed.

I have a nightmare, but I wake to the soft kisses of Peeta. Stuff happens and well, **...**

**. . . . .**

The snow is starting to melt away and Peeta made a big enough hole for us to get out the door.

Every morning Peeta and I go out and watch the sun rise as the snow glimmers. Rumor has it Gale went back to district 2. I know it was the last time I will ever see Gale, but its better that way because I have Peeta, and he is all I will ever need.

Like the last few days the kids come out after the sun rises they play in the snow a while Peeta and I organize.

Its only been 5 days, but our house is about as clean and organized as it was when we bought it. Peeta has been painting a lot, of the snow and everything.

Peeta and I have been going around the neighborhood and digging peoples doorways out allowing them to escape from the snow.

One night before we go to bed Peeta ask me "Katniss, do you think we will ever have any more kids?" I'm startled my the question, but somehow a smile creeps up on my face.

"I mean I would love to, but I guess… yea Peeta. I would love to have more." He smile at me and we kiss for a few minutes then go to bed, with only that on my mind and a smile on my face.


	8. Change

1 Month Later

Its 10 and I can't hear anything. It takes me 5 minutes but I find a way to get out of the bed to find a note on the kitchen counter.

_ The kids woke up early and wanted to go to the bakery. If you want come on over we will being coming back around 12. Love you!_

_ Your Love,_

_ Peeta_

I tell myself to get dressed and go, but my body refuses. I fix breakfast, can't eat it. I'm just to tired. Finally I give into the temptation and go back to bed.

. . . . .

"Mom… Mom.. MOM!" Prim screams in my ear.

"Sorry sweetie, what do you need?" I say pulling her in my lap.

"Dad said get dressed and wear a pretty dress" she says looking up at the ceiling trying to remember everything. I do as told and Prim chooses the dress. It's a long black silky dress with no straps, I hesitate a minute at the dress but give in to Prims beautiful eyes.

"Eh-hem" Prim says holing up a pair of heals. I hate heals and I don't know why I even have any.

"Honey, I have flats" I say avoiding having to tell her I'm not wearing heals.

"Mom.." Prim moans so I put on the heals. I help Prim get the dress and shoes on she had brought in.

When Prim and I walk into the living room Peeta stops playing with Jake and stares at me, I freak out so I just blabber "Trying to catch a fly with that mouth open?" He blushes as Prim Giggles and gets Jake.

I haven't even stopped to look how hot Peeta looks in his tux. "You look nice sweetie" I say going over to give Peeta a kiss.

Peeta tells me to close my eyes and we get in the car and leave.

We drive for about 15 minutes and I'm starting to get anxious when we finally pull over and stop Peeta gets me out the car turns me a little and tells me to open my eyes.

I'm shocked to see my old house at the Victors Village, but its not like the other houses. It's a different color, decorated, and has Primrose flowers everywhere.

"Peeta..'" I start but Jake interrupts him. Home new!" he says and giggles. I know instantly Peeta did this for me.

"Our house was getting a little too small for all of us, and the new bakery is only a couple of miles away, and it was free. I'm selling my old house so we can get what ever just some free money I guess to spend on anything." Peeta says

I grab hold of Peeta and hug him so hard I don't think he can breath, it's just Im so happy Peeta would do such a thing, for me. "I love you!" I say before letting go.

We go inside and there are now 6 Bed rooms and 5 bathrooms. Its huge.

We go back home and start packing boxes.

1 Week Later

Were moved in and the house is great, the only bad thing is Peeta and the kids are gone to the new bakery.

I stand up and feel dizzy then I have to throw up, I had a glass of wine last night, but this isn't a hangover.

I smile, but then I feel a strong need for Peeta, I can't handle this alone. Just on cue I hear the front door open.

"Peeta! Come here" I yell. He rushes up. As soon as he is in the room I run to him and embrace myself in his warmness.

"What is it?" he says smiling.

I hesitate for a moment but then I look at his beautiful eyes and tell him.

"I'm Pregnant"

The End

**So you like? Please review they always make me smile! This was my first fanfic so I hope to get only better and keep writing! That's for reading! **


End file.
